My insanity
by Insane Lord of Madness
Summary: Just read
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm so excited that I just can't…Darn it know I have a song stuck in my head well I was trying to tell you I was excited because this is my third story. Oh, and to let you all know I get songs in my head easily and same as SOuleatervans I too has characters from Soul Eater in my head and they like to use my own mouth and fingers to talk or type to me or my readers.**

**Soul: Hey did you think you could start without a cool guy like me again did you?**

**Me: Sorry Soul I didn't want Black Star to intrude so I kept it a secret.**

**Soul: I forgive you because that's what cool guys do.**

**Maka: Hey can I do it?**

**Me: Sure go at it.**

**Maka: Insane Lord of Madness does not own Soul Eater or the chapters.**

**Me: Alright let's get this thing started. **

**/**

**My POV**

It's Monday and I'm heading towards the DWMA because Lord Death asked my village if I could join his school. I'm a little above average height and wearing a sleeveless shirt, pants, shoes, and adhering bandages all white. The bandages were symmetrically placed to cover both my arms, chest, back and head except my sand color eyes. When I got to the top I see a boy holding the holly sword Excalibur and wing of light on his back. I know this because I did some research about it.

"I am Hiro all who dare challenge me and Excalibur fill lose!" Yelled cheerfully by the boy holding the holly sword that now is known as Hiro. I decide to accept his challenge by the time I put my sword and told Hiro I wanted to fight the only thing he did was laugh.

"If I were you I'd get back-up to fight me Perhaps Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Black Star, and Tsubaki could help?" Hiro said to mock me. I was about to speak when I hear voices from the crowd it was the nine Hiro told me to get as back-up.

First Maka said, "You can defeat him even without our help."

Second Soul agreed with her then asks, "Where is his weapon or miester?"

Third Crona answers, "I don't know."

Fourth Ragnarok pops out of Crona's back and says, "Maybe he's like us Crona his weapon is inside of him." Next with Black Star being obnoxious but he went unconscious after Maka used her "Maka Chop" on him. After that Tsubaki, Liz, Patty cheered for me to win. Finally, Kid told me the way to win was symmetry but Liz started to yell at him about how symmetry isn't the answer for everything. I look back at Hiro then smile but only I knew I was because my bandages hid my mouth from sight. I start to think of ways to beat Hiro symmetrically just to prove Liz wrong and I always was stopped by the thought of the "Hiro the Atomic" I heard he used on Kid, and Black Star but I found out how to beat him with his own move.

"I'm ready come at me when you are." I said with confidence. Oh and very thing I do is going to be symmetrical. That's when he blasts a ball of light at me but I use one end of the bandage to surround the ball of light. Then through it up ward then it lite up the sky everyone was covering their eyes except for me. When the light finally stops glowing I was gone.

Hiro laughs, "I won he ran away in fear."

Excalibur yelled his well-known quote, "Fool!"

"That's what you were hoping I do Hiro." I said before jumping from the top of school then dive towards Hiro. Half way down I started to do a summersault straight down word hitting the middle spike of the school then I used it to shot myself towards Hiro looking right but he wasn't letting me moving towards him keep him from fighting as he lifts Excalibur.

"Time for the hero to win" Hiro smiles then continue, "Hiro the atomic." He said with no hesitation.

**Maka's POV**

After Hiro used his technique a large cloud appeared causing everyone to wonder who won. Within two minutes the cloud leaves and to my surprise the new guy and Hiro was just standing there, starring, and saying nothing. Then Hiro spit up blood and fell backwards like a rectangular rock. But just when everyone was going to pick up the new kid and give him his stuff back he fell to his knees then fell forward face hitting the ground. After that I ran to pick him up to get him to Professor Stein.

"Tsubaki help me with this guy! Liz, Patty, get Hiro to the hospital wing. Soul, Kid you both carry Black Star in! Crona open the doors for us!" I yelled to my friends. After we got the new boy and Hiro to our Professor Stein he explained to use that the new boy's name is Drenume and when Hiro used his technique Drenume used his rotation to reroute some of the blast back to Hiro so they both got the same amount of injures. Although, for who knows how but Drenume took no damage to his skin but the shock of the blast was what caused him to go down. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Professor. That's when Soul, Black Star now conscious, and Kid came in.

**Soul's POV**

After Black Star, Kid, and I came in Maka told us who the guy was. Then Lord Death came in wearing his mask and black cloak as usual.

Maka asked "Lord Death why was Drenume at the DWMA."

Ragnarok popped out of Crona to his original spot then said with that irritating voice of his, "Maybe his parents decided to put him here to help kill kishins."

Lord Death looked down, "Actually his parents are dead I came to find out his village was in a dome shaped field of madness." Looks back up "So, I asked the people if I could have him in our school... that way he couldn't be affected and go rouge like Asura did. But after he left the village so did the madness around it." Just then the new kid, Drenume, sat up. "Well how's it been Drenume?"

Drenume just looked at us and said, "Fine but, my head is still sort of spinning from the technique Hiro hit me with. But let me introduce myself even though Lord Death and/or Professor Stein might have already done. I'm black blood miester Drenume I was born with black blood it wasn't ejected into me and I have five separate souls in my body one of which is Ranooke my black blood but he's sleeping right now due to our long travel." I look down to the floor and continue, "But... my other four are quite unique one is a witch but it is a fusion of many witch souls I collected. It allows me to use magical spells even the ones other witches use, another one is a human soul it helps me with keeping my other three under control, my third soul is a kishin also a fusion of many soul the same type. It helps me by turning into a kishin and going into a filled area or as a back-up plan for battle. I sometimes use those three at the same time in battle but only if my enemy is strong enough."

Maka looks at him and asks, "You said you had four souls of your own but you didn't tell us four you told use three. What's your fourth soul?"

**/**

**ME: Sorry this chapter was so small but I will make the next one longer.**

**Maka: I thought it was a good size for a chapter.**

**Me: Thanks Maka. Soul Maka if you please?**

**Maka & Soul: Review or we'll take you soul!**

**Me: If your a witch or Kishin because they can't take human souls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: hello again time for chapter 2.**

**Soul: what's yorur review for the first chapter?**

**Me:... I have't gotten any yet.**

**Maka: Drenume you better hurry I saw Black Star on him way to your mind.**

**Me: Okay Soul do it!**

**Soul: Insane Lord of Madness does not own Soul Eater or the chapters.**

**/**

**My POV**

I only sat still saying nothing but thinking, _how can I tell them? _Then I lift his right hand straight up in the air then starts chanting, "Snake, snake, cobra, cobra, wolf, wolves, ribbit, ribbit, crock, crock, squeak, squeak multiple mind connection." That's when everyone even I appear to be in a pitch black room but we could all see each other then while sitting on the ground I look at Maka and ask her, "Do you really want to know what my fourth soul is?" She nods yes then I explain to her and the others that I have a soul full of madness and insanity but I can control it ant instead of making lose my mind it allows me to do whatever I feel like doing like make a skate board like Kid's. Also it is why I have the bandages on as long the bandages are on I can't go berserk but while I learn to control the madness I can remove some inches of the bandages but when I can fully control it I will keep some of the bandages on my chest but under my shirt so I can keep my bandage spell attacks. I expected everyone to freak then try to kill me but instead they all started to tell me I'm lucky and how they wish that I'm on their team. Then we returned to the hospital wing and they all told me that they'll only tell people that I have black blood.

The next day I wake up by Ranooke screaming. In my room my bed is in the middle of the room with the window behind it. I have a black paint on my walls and a while strip going from my bed to the door I walk to it then go into my pure white bathroom to brush my teeth then after I was done I look in the mirror and see that the marks on the left side my face and whole left arm that shows me how much insanity I have has shrunk but I still put my bandages on after my day clothes. Then Ranooke turned into a scythe like Soul can but instead of an "eye" it was a circle and in it is a symbol of a soul.

**/**

**Me: Need to add more please wait.**


End file.
